<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cryoseism by slarkbutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776512">Cryoseism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slarkbutt/pseuds/slarkbutt'>slarkbutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dota 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slarkbutt/pseuds/slarkbutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raigor and Rylai settle in for a long winter night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raigor Stonehoof the Earthshaker/Rylai the Crystal Maiden</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cryoseism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWidow96/gifts">WhiteWidow96</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don't you need to warm up in the middle of winter?”</p><p>Rylai giggled at the question. What a silly thing to ask the Crystal Maiden herself, the young sorceress that had trained for years in the Blueheart Glacier. “Warm up? Oh, Raigor, don't you know I'm right at home in the cold?” She squirmed a bit, her hands still held together by the Earthshaker’s firm grip. “I think your offer is very cool of you, but I think I'll have to decline. So if you could let me go…”</p><p>The Earthshaker laughed. “Come now. Why would I let you go when there's so much I haven't done with you?” He looked up and down the front of Rylai’s body, covered with a thick layer of elegant clothing. “I won't pass up my chance to learn what the Scourge of Icewrack is capable of.”</p><p>Rylai knew what he was implying, and she didn't like it a single bit. “Capable of?” she asked innocently, “Well, how about this?” With the last word, she raised a foot and kicked forcefully, causing the Earthshaker to drop her into the snow below. “You…!” he growled as Rylai picked herself up and began to run away as fast as she could. He hadn't expected that, but it wouldn't be hard to stop her now. Pulling his totem off of his back, the Earthshaker grunted as he slammed the ground in front of him, splitting it open with a stony ridge forming from the shock.</p><p>The Crystal Maiden tripped over the ridge and landed headfirst in the slush. Before she could yank herself out of it, however, she once again felt the strong hands of the Earthshaker grab her and lift her up effortlessly. This time, though, Raigor carried her above his head, with his hand wrapped around her torso. “Oh, where are you taking me?” the Maiden asked, her voice overflowing with worry. “Underground,” the Earthshaker replied simply. “Someplace I know better than you.”</p><p>Within minutes, Stonehoof had already arrived at what he thought would be the perfect place for such an occasion. It was a cave he had found while exploring in the summer, one he had made note of when he discovered there were no dragons or monsters to be found within. It did not echo, and it was secluded enough not to be visible from the side of the mountain unless one was looking for it. He loosened his grasp on the Maiden’s body, and set her down on the cold, hard floor.</p><p>“Oooof… your hands are pretty strong, Raigor,” Rylai complained, rubbing her abdomen to ease the sensation.</p><p>The Earthshaker chuckled. “Not just my hands, you'll find out.”</p><p>The Maiden grimaced as the realization settled in. “You're not gonna hurt me again, are you?”</p><p>“No guarantees.”</p><p>The Earthshaker moved his hands to his own body now, gripping the waistband of his thin leather pants. He always thought they were quite unnecessary for staying warm; he was covered in soft, fluffy fur that did the job well enough. The real reason he wore them, he knew, was to hide his manhood so it wouldn't embarrass the lesser creatures.</p><p>Rylai's eyes widened as she watched Stonehoof strip. His genitals flopped out of his pants as if they had been trapped there against their will. Now his thick black dick and his plump balls dangled in the air, free to breathe. He grabbed hold of his cock with one hand and shook it around a bit, giving his foreskin a good tug. “Come over here. You've got work to do,” he commanded.</p><p>Knowing what would happen if she tried to escape, the Maiden did as she was told. She crawled over to sit in front of the Earthshaker, and placed her hands upon the cock, getting a feel for its solid, bulky mass. Rylai had to admit that she had never seen a dick this massive before: it was both long and wide, and his balls weren't exactly small either. “Wow…” she breathed, filled with a mixture of excitement and dread as she stroked it with both of her hands.</p><p>“Now suck it.”</p><p>The Maiden raised an eyebrow. “Someone's a little impatient.”</p><p>“That's not what you should be using your mouth for right now.”</p><p>Shrugging, Rylai licked her lips and opened her mouth wide to fit his dong inside of it. Even though it was still flaccid, she found it difficult to fit the head in. She moved her tongue around the shaft, moistening his cock as well as she could. Then she began to move down the length of the dick until it poked the back of her throat. Rylai looked down and saw that she wasn't even near the base of the thing. She grumbled something and began to move back. Rhythmically, she moved up and down the dick with her mouth and brushed the part she couldn't fit in her mouth with one hand.</p><p>Raigor was amused. “Too big for you, hmm? Seems to be that way for many creatures.” Still, he enjoyed the feeling of the Maiden's mouth, and he leaned his head back to give a pleasured sigh. </p><p>With her other hand, Rylai started to tickle the Earthshaker's big ballsack. He shivered at the unexpected feeling, and he jolted his head forward. “I didn't tell you to do that… but don't stop it.” She obliged.</p><p>For a few minutes, this continued, until the Earthshaker spoke up again in his booming voice. “Stop.” Rylai took her hands away and pulled her mouth away from the cock, leaving it semi-erect and glimmering with her saliva… where she could reach, anyway. “You can start taking your clothes off now,” the Earthshaker said, one of his hands already back to giving his dick attention.</p><p>Rylai swallowed. “Do I have to?”</p><p>“Not unless you want me to rip them off of you.”</p><p>“Okay, okay. Sheesh.” The process took a while, as Rylai had far more pieces of clothing than Stonehoof did to discard, but within a few more minutes, she was standing naked in front of the beast.</p><p>“You humans wear too much. That took just as long as it did for you to blow this.”</p><p>“Did not. Now, are we going to make up for lost time?”</p><p>Raigor stood up and, once again, grabbed the Crystal Maiden and lifted her up. “You learn quickly, don't you?” he asked, adjusting his cock with one hand. He pushed it against the Maiden's tight slit, and she instinctively let out a small gasp as she felt the pressure put on it. “Get ready for a one-of-a-kind pounding.”</p><p>“One-of-a-kind? You -- aaagh!” Rylai cried out as Raigor rather forcefully shoved the tip of his dick inside of her, his thickness stretching her out like she never had been before. “O-okay, I can see where you're coming from…”</p><p>The Earthshaker laughed again as he moved his hands to hold Rylai by her ass. “I think you'll enjoy these tremors… just watch for aftershocks.” He wiggled a bitz, then slammed the rest of his cock inside of her in one swift motion. </p><p>The Maiden shrieked. “F-fuck, Raigor!” She grunted as she felt the impact of the Earthshaker's gargantuan cock enter her. “A little warning might be nice!”</p><p>“Warning? Oh, Rylai, you don't know beforehand if an earthquake is coming.”</p><p>Slowly, he pulled his cock back, then thrust it forward once more. Again, the Maiden cried out. “Careful now… these things pick up in magnitude, you know,” the Earthshaker said in a low, naughty tone.</p><p>“I hope you're ready.”</p><p>Abruptly, the Earthshaker picked up the pace of his thrusts from slow to rapid, moving almost as fast as an earthquake itself. The Maiden's body quivered with every single jab inside of her, and her complaints were reduced to nothing but moans and wails as she desperately gripped onto Raigor's huge form with her legs and arms wrapped around him.</p><p>The cave was quite loud, with the sounds of Rylai’s pleasured cries, Raigor's balls slapping against her ass, and his grunts and growls through gritted teeth as he kept up the relentless onslaught with his massive cock.</p><p>Neither of them kept track of how long it went on, but eventually, Raigor spoke. “I'm going to cum…” he groaned, and no sooner did the words leave his mouth than the jizz had left his dick.</p><p>Stonehoof froze his cock mid-thrust as he felt the surge of cum rush through him and out of him as it filled up the Maiden's pussy, dripping out and leaking as he held it suspended there. He let out a deep breath and wriggled his cock out of her used hole, flaccid and floppy once more. Cum dripped from its tip still, and it shivered as if it were excited. “Goodness… what a mess,” he commented, observing the sheer amount that had flowed out of the Maiden. </p><p>“Ugh… I'm don't know how I'll clean this off before I can put my clothes back on.”</p><p>“Clothes?” Raigor laughed heartily. “You won't be needing them for the next few hours.”</p><p>Rylai groaned.</p><p>“Now turn around…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>